


com quantos sóis (se fez nosso universo)

by crystaldeer



Category: Free!
Genre: Demisexuality, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaldeer/pseuds/crystaldeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talvez fosse apropriado que, sendo a água tão importante em sua vida, isso acontecesse em um dia de chuva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	com quantos sóis (se fez nosso universo)

**Author's Note:**

> "Chega perto  
> Que essa casa é fria  
> Mas não é vazia mais  
> O que eu quero  
> É sua companhia  
> O restante a noite faz"  
> Silva-- Universo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67fFO_XVUbA)
> 
> Nunca pensei que postaria alguma coisa dessas um dia, mas enfim. Não dá pra negar que é pwp, mas é um pwp com muitos sentimentos nele hahahaha
> 
> título é um trecho da música Universo, do Silva, ouçam-na ou, alternativamente, ouçam a playlist marota que fiz pra essa fic https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgJc-QbNHl7JcwDaZluzx7h1VD0Wvlar7

Talvez fosse apropriado que, sendo a água tão importante em sua vida, isso acontecesse em um dia de chuva.

Haruka e Makoto costumam sair juntos nos finais de semana em que não há compromissos acadêmicos, que são poucos, porém bem aproveitados, na medida do possível. Quando não estão em piscinas ou aquários, vão ao cinema e depois jantam em alguma barraca de _lámen_ ou _curry_ barato. Dormem do sábado para o domingo juntos, alternando os apartamentos—embora quase sempre acabem indo para o dormitório do primeiro, já que ele mora sozinho.

Mas hoje é um dia chuvoso, que começou como uma tempestade até cair em um ritmo constante, e com o satélite da televisão e a energia elétrica falhando não sobra muito que fazer a não ser sentar ao chão e olhar para as gotas deslizando pelo vidro que dá para a pequena varanda do apartamento de Haruka.

(Enquanto o mesmo tenta ignorar a voz no fundo de sua cabeça que diz que ainda há muito que se fazer em um dia chuvoso, sozinhos).

Sente Makoto brincar com os seus dedos, entrelaçando-os com seus próprios, às vezes traçando círculos imaginários em sua mão. Sua pele emana calor, calejada por andar escrevendo muito. Pensa se o resto do seu corpo tem uma pele macia também. Deve ser, macia e quente, como o coração metafórico que carrega à vista de todos que o veem.

Presume que sua inquietação, agora costumeira, deve ter aguçado seus sentidos.

Inquietação, sim, que já vem sentindo há tempos, desde que ambos pararam de ter vergonha de se beijarem com mais espontaneidade, de mãos se encontrando em público, de abraços duradouros antes de adormecer, às vezes até depois. Inquietação por um toque ainda mais íntimo, inquietação por compartilhar algo exclusivo e inédito.

Haruka admite que nunca se interessara muito pelo aspecto sexual dos relacionamentos enquanto adolescente, diferente de quase todos os outros de sua idade. Nas poucas vezes em que se masturbou achou o ato mecânico demais para que criasse o hábito, e pornografia, em qualquer meio, não lhe causa nada além de uma sensação de desconforto com a artificialidade. No entanto, desde que seu relacionamento com Makoto evoluíra para algo romântico, a carência em sentir seu toque foi aumentando gradativamente; aos poucos seus sonhos foram tomados por sua figura definida e olhar gentil. Eventualmente, irá acontecer; é natural, pensa, são um casal e casais fazem isso. _“Não fazem?”._

\- Eh, Haru... O barulho da chuva na janela me dá tanto sono...

Quando estão sozinhos, Makoto usa esse tom de voz completamente doce, gentil, baixo, quase sussurrando, como se lhe confidenciasse um segredo importante nesse pequeno mundo deles. Ultimamente, até isso lhe causa arrepios. Como não confia em suas próprias habilidades em formar palavras, Haruka simplesmente apoia a cabeça em seu ombro e suspira, sentindo dedos acariciando seus cabelos negros. Experimenta envolver seu pé descalço com o do outro. Espera que seu namorado não consiga sentir o quanto seu coração está acelerado.

\- _Hm_... Não dá vontade de fazer muita coisa... —Makoto diz, beijando suavemente o couro cabeludo de Haruka.

Um beijo viram dois, três; pela têmpora, pelas pálpebras cerradas, pela ponte do nariz, lábios ansiosos encontrando lábios ansiosos, tocando um ao outro como se fossem feitos para tanto. Em algum momento Haruka moveu-se para abraçá-lo e sentou em seu colo no processo, e quando percebe isso, sente seu rosto ruborizar ainda mais do que já está. Makoto ainda consegue ser mais envergonhado do que Haruka em muitos aspectos, mas às vezes, é difícil não se sentir submerso em sua presença, em sua pele escondida atrás das roupas de algodão, em seu aroma intoxicante.

Não consegue evitar que o ar lhe falte um pouco quando sente Makoto pressionar a boca contra seu pescoço, talvez não possa nem chamar isso de beijo porque dura tão pouco e provavelmente teve intenções tão inocentes, porque é só um passar dos lábios, como se quisesse senti-lo assim como faz com as pontas dos dedos em suas costas. Todavia, sua pele é sensível, e talvez seja sua ansiedade o que o faz sentir tudo mais intensamente do que normalmente sentiria, e as carícias tão simples, como se beijasse sua face, estão fazendo coisas estranhas com ele. Que envolvem uma agradável sensação de formigamento que começa em seu peito e percorre todo o seu torso, mas que logo lhe trará problemas.

Pois eles nunca conversaram realmente sobre _isso_.

E talvez possa ser que Makoto não queria _isso_ , especificamente, porém, mesmo que não queira, sua alma é tão altruísta que esconderia seu desconforto em nome do que Haruka quer, mas esse definitivamente não quer forçá-lo a nada, e se uma hora eles realmente conversarem sobre isso e Makoto nunca queira fazer nada além do que já fazem, ele honestamente não se importa. De certa forma, seu namorado é uma incógnita, pois é essa criatura meiga, de timbre sacarino, de abraços e toques delicados e olhares bondosos e tudo nele transpira bondade e amabilidade, e, no entanto, sua afabilidade se funde a um corpo alto, grande, musculoso, e Haruka, bem, Haruka admite que quando sozinho por vezes só consegue pensar no que queria fazer e no que queria que fosse feito com ele. E é conflituoso; talvez justamente por ser tão maior que os outros, Makoto sempre fora tão delicado, cuidadoso, em seus toques, abraços, mãos entrelaçadas, e o outro sente culpa em pensar coisas assim sobre alguém que parece tão... Puro.

Enquanto sente as mãos calejadas do outro se enfiarem por sua camisa, para sentir suas costas _de verdade_ , Haruka se pergunta se Makoto, quando está sozinho e solitário na madrugada, será possível que ele também tenha esse tipo de pensamento? Será que seu corpo anseia pelo do outro, será que o imagina com lascívia? Talvez se toque imaginando que suas mãos são as mãos de Haruka.

Ele certamente _deseja_.

Porém, não deveria ter se distraído tanto imaginando um Makoto solitário e agitado, tentando não fazer barulho mesmo tendo um quarto só pra si, a bainha da camisa enfiada na boca, não, não deveria ter se deixado imaginar isso, pois agora consegue sentir que o formigar agradável foi parar em locais _problemáticos._ “ _Oh meu deus_ ”, pensa, enquanto se sente enrijecer levemente, conseguiu se controlar durante todo esse tempo, mas é impossível, é impossível não pensar nisso quando está tão próximo da única pessoa que ama, é impossível não pensar disso de seu Makoto.

Está tão próximo, mas poderia estar _ainda mais_.

O pequeno “ _Oh”_ que Makoto solta silencia todas as dúvidas de Haruka sobre ele ter percebido ou não a _situação_. Os beijos em seu pescoço param, e o primeiro também para, por alguns instantes, e Haruka teme que tenha destruído tudo o que levou tanto tempo para construir com um simples descuido desses. E ele realmente não sente _vergonha_ , não há vergonha alguma em desejar o homem que ama em todos os aspectos, mas sente o temor de não saber se é isso que esse homem quer.

Mas então Makoto olha para ele, com suas pupilas dilatadas e rosto em chamas, completamente _fascinado_ e seus medos quase desaparecem. Quase.

\- H-Haru-chan... — diz, quase um sussurro, quase um suspiro – Eu...

Ele não conclui a frase, provavelmente não sabe como, contudo desvia o olhar e acaba olhando para baixo, solta um pequeno barulho de surpresa e desvia o olhar novamente. E Haruka sabe que ele provavelmente _quer_ olhar e ao mesmo tempo em que quer dizer que está tudo bem, também quer que faça tudo em seu ritmo.

Até que, _ah_ , sente algo entre eles que definitivamente não estava ali há alguns minutos e definitivamente não é _seu_.

Makoto solta outro ruído, dessa vez de óbvio embaraço, e esconde seu rosto no ombro de Haruka, que apenas passa seus longos dedos calmamente por suas costas, por vezes acariciando a nuca. Quando decide que passaram tempo demais sem falar algo, corta o silêncio:

\- Tudo bem, Makoto. Tudo bem.

_"Tudo bem olhar, tudo bem querer."_

Makoto levanta a cabeça e o encara, as mãos que agarram sua camisa apertando o tecido frágil.

\- Mesmo? – pergunta, a voz cheia de insegurança e _algo a mais_ que Haruka ainda não sabe identificar.

\- Mesmo. – quase sorri. O outro aproxima sua testa contra a dele e simplesmente fecha os olhos, respirando o fundo; Haruka resolve tomar a próxima decisão – Posso... Tirar sua camisa?

Ele abre os olhos, rápido, e depois os fecha de novo, um sorriso semi-nervoso em sua boca.

\- Pode, mas... E-Eu quero tirar a sua também.

Haruka faz que sim com a cabeça e Makoto, com suas mãos trêmulas, delicadamente ergue sua camisa, hesita em retirá-la totalmente, mas por fim decide que sim, e olha para a peça de roupa em suas mãos como se não fosse real. O outro é mais rápido, mas pausa antes de terminar para que Makoto tenha tempo de dizer não. Quando o “não” não vem, termina de despi-lo.

Depois das peças de roupa serem jogadas de lado, eles simplesmente olham. É claro que as fantasias noturnas de Haruka não previam que a insegurança e, sobretudo, inexperiência, seria a primeira dificuldade, e, _por favor_ , ele é um nadador semiprofissional que não tem receios de se despir em público perto de qualquer corpo d’água, e eles se conhecem desde crianças e já tomaram banhos juntos no primário, não existem motivos para que sintam essa vergonha toda de ver e serem vistos, e, no entanto, ela está ali. Talvez porque o _contexto_ seja totalmente novo—nunca se _tocaram_ , e os abraços trocados nas competições eram extremamente fraternais e breves demais para que realmente sentissem alguma coisa diferente.

Makoto alterna entre olhar de relance para o peito nu de Haruka e tentar cobrir-se inconscientemente. “ _Ele é muito fofo_ ”, pensa, e toca-lhe a face calmamente como que para não assustá-lo.

\- Você pode me tocar se quiser. – Haruka diz. “ _Tudo bem me olhar."_

Makoto simplesmente faz um barulho desconfortável, porém não tanto assim, “ _você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo_ ” (Haruka certamente quer descobrir). Ele retorna o toque, tímido, os dedos tremendo um pouco, e o outro segura sua mão momentaneamente para lhe dar segurança, e o faz tocá-lo de verdade; ele contorna os lábios, o queixo fino, o pescoço, desenha cada clavícula marcada com suas mãos grandes, as espalma quando passa pelo peito (e Haruka solta um gemido constrangido quando sente os mamilos serem acariciados), sente mais confiança e leva seu tempo para contornar cada músculo definido de seu torço. E, sim, suas mãos são tão quentes quanto imaginava, talvez mais. Todavia, para nos ossos marcados do quadril.

\- Haru é tão bonito. – Makoto sorri, demonstrando sua incrível capacidade de constrangê-lo ao falar essas coisas tão simples, mas _tão_...

\- Makoto é mais bonito. – tenta retrucar.

Surpreendentemente, o próximo movimento de Makoto é envolver as mãos pequenas de Haruka nas suas maiores e trazer-lhes ao seu próprio rosto, e suspira, entrelaçando os dedos dele entre os seus.

\- Eu nunca pensei que você ia me deixar fazer isso um dia... – Makoto diz, como se sonhasse.

\- Por quê? – Haruka franze as sobrancelhas.

\- Bem... Você nunca gostou que outras pessoas te tocassem...

\- Você não faz parte das “outras pessoas”.

\- _Haru_...

A isso, Makoto nem consegue responder, apenas o olha atônito, boca entreaberta e vermelhidão em seu rosto. Haruka considera esse o momento para retribuir a exploração. Lentamente ele desliza suas mãos, sentido os ossos de sua face e o maxilar forte, e Makoto percebe o que está fazendo e o deixa. Ele sabe com que o outro se parece, eles se conhecem desde sempre e, no entanto, tateá-lo lhe dá uma sensação de _realidade_ arrebatadora. Seu nariz não é nem fino nem grosso, diferente de seus lábios, cheios; seu cabelo é macio e felpudo, como os gatos com quem gosta tanto de brincar; seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus braços, são todos tão esculpidos, firmes, ele pode traçar os relevos de veias em seus antebraços e mãos, mãos essas tão grandes que consomem as suas próprias. Quando traça sua clavícula e começa a avançar para o seu peito, Makoto suspira, e Haruka sabe que ele está constrangido, mas o primeiro não diz nada, não tenta pará-lo, e espera que isso seja sinal de que pode continuar. Sua pele é tão suave ao toque, mesmo em cima de músculos firmes, e emite calor exatamente como o sol que a tocou. Consegue entender um pouco do embaraço que o outro sentira quando o tocara anteriormente, porque isso é algo íntimo _demais_ , e ele se sente quase _abençoado_ de poder fazê-lo.

(Algo lhe diz que Makoto acharia isso um pensamento bonitinho, mas não lhe é motivação o suficiente para proferi-lo).

Enquanto suas mãos percorrem tronco abaixo, Haruka se sente um pouco tímido em relação ao seu próprio corpo—ele não é de modo algum feminino, a natação lhe deu formas angulosas e graça masculina, mas Makoto é tão _grande_ em tudo, lhe faz parecer pubescente. Todavia, o desejo que lhe causa, como uma brasa contida, ainda é maior. Ele se pergunta como será o gosto dessa pele dourada, mas isso é algo para se investigar em outros momentos. Quando por fim toca seus quadris, para por também não saber mais o que fazer.

Decide beijá-lo.

Porém, o beijo que trocam dessa vez não tem mais sua inocência característica— não é violento, mas tampouco é gentil, línguas se tocando, tocando dentes e céu da boca; dentes mordiscando lábios inchados. Haruka o abraça, tenta se aproximar mais e o contato entre os peitos nus é quase demais para aguentar, ele tenta conter o volume de seu gemido, mas percebe que Makoto também não consegue. E quando esse o agarra forte para senti-lo ainda mais, seus quadris roçam um contra o outro, e Haruka não consegue reprimir o som que emite, pois essa é a melhor sensação que já sentira em sua vida, ainda que um pouco aterrorizante.

Ele espera que Makoto desabe em vergonha, mas, ao invés disso, as mãos em sua cintura o apertam mais forte e repetem o movimento.

\- _Haru_... T-Tudo bem se a gente fizer assim? — anos de imaginação e sonhos molhados jamais o teriam preparado para a voz de Makoto quando está excitado.

\- Por favor... Não pare...

Makoto esconde de novo a cabeça em seu ombro e geme, quase chora, e se esfrega contra ele em movimento experimental, e de novo, e de novo, e logo acha um ritmo constante, e se antes tentavam controlar seus ruídos, agora se veem completamente incapacitados. Haruka se agarra ainda mais forte contra ele, uma mão puxando de leve os outros cabelos, sente seu pescoço ser beijado freneticamente e quer tanto retribuir, porém, não pode, sua mente está nebulosa demais e só consegue se entregar às sensações, só consegue fechar os olhos.

E então Makoto para e toca o elástico de seu _short_ , e levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele é maravilhoso, as irises consumidas pelas pupilas dilatadas, os olhos semicerrados, as bochechas tão vermelhas assim como sua boca inchada e ofegante.

\- Haru... Não é... _Suficiente_...

Ele sabe disso. Nada vai ser suficiente. Então, concorda com a cabeça e Makoto desliza a roupa pelas coxas torneadas, levando as _boxers_ junto (e essa iniciativa o surpreende) e levanta os dois rapidamente para que Haruka faça o mesmo com ele.

E nada, nenhuma mente fértil e hormonal, poderia ter-lhe preparado para o corpo do outro.

Porque Makoto é grande, e isso é óbvio, ele costuma ser mais alto que a média onde quer que vá, mas ele também é... _Grande._ E ele já deveria saber disso porque se viam de relance nos vestiários, mas o contexto lhe traz uma nova perspectiva, e não sabe o que fazer porque quer tantas coisas diferentes, quer tocá-lo, prová-lo, senti-lo. Percebe que o outro o olha de volta, mas agora não há mais pudor, eles chegaram longe demais para tanto, só há um fundo de palpitação em observar e ser observado, em ver seu amado encarando seu corpo totalmente hipnotizado. Indaga se Makoto também perdia seu tempo imaginando esses momentos; em sua mente, como o via? Ver-lhe em carne e osso, ele corresponde às suas expectativas?

Mas, basta de sonhar.

\- Makoto... E agora? – Haruka pergunta, e não por não saber o que fazer, ele quase sabe o que quer, mas ter o outro tomando a iniciativa no último instante deixou tudo muito mais interessante.

Makoto morde o lábio antes de responder, mas então sorri, seu sorriso lindo e luminoso, e sim, ainda está um pouco receoso, mas definitivamente criou mais coragem, porque o encara sem hesitar.

\- Vem aqui... – diz e, _oh_ , Haruka realmente espera que essa voz seja a última coisa que ouça antes de morrer.

Sente as mãos de Makoto novamente em seu quadril quando chega mais perto, puxando-o contra si e _ah—_

Nada, nenhuma fantasia noturna, nenhum sonho, nada se compara à sensação de pele contra pele, a umidade, o calor, a sensação tão amplificada sem as camadas de roupa atrapalhando. Haruka ofega, praticamente não consegue respirar, mas Makoto é surpreendente sonoro para alguém que morava em uma casa tão movimentada, ele quase grita, as mãos na sua cintura apertando tão forte, o movimento frenético, os beijos desalinhados por toda parte que tenta retribuir, é demais, _não é o bastante_.

Antes que perceba, uma de suas mãos se solta dos cabelos de Makoto e agarra os dois, mal consegue envolvê-los, e a mesma sensação de realidade que o tomara quando tocava o corpo do outro retorna, “ _Eu estou fazendo isso, eu realmente estou fazendo isso”_ e ele quer rir de felicidade e dizer que o ama, mas não pode fazer isso, não quer que algo tão importante pareça só um sentimento virginal espontâneo, porque não é assim, Makoto é tudo para si, desde que o esperara e adormecera à sua porta em Iwatobi, desde sempre; prefere beijá-lo então, e engolir seus gemidos e arquejos, ele tem tanta sorte de poder fazer isso, Makoto é perfeito _é perfeito—_

Ele sente a mão maior envolver a sua e acelerar o ritmo, tão rápido, tão rápido, ele não vai conseguir aguentar, é demais, _demais_ , estímulos demais, ele não consegue mais respirar, não consegue raciocinar direito, só consegue pensar nos corpos se esfregando e Makoto, Makoto, _Makoto_. Ele é tudo agora, é tudo o que sente, a língua, os lábios em sua orelha, os suspiros, seu nome sendo dito como uma oração, a sensação quente, o cheiro; Haruka quer tanto acabar logo com seu desespero mas ao mesmo tempo queria paralisar os minutos e viver isso para sempre.

Entretanto, sendo o ato definido por sua efemeridade, tão logo Makoto geme seu nome mais uma vez em seu ouvido e colapsa, Haruka segue logo depois, uma explosão prazerosa, todas as sensações extracorpóreas substituídas por um ruído branco agradável em sua mente, o sêmen viscoso escorrendo de seus dedos. Ele mal registra as lágrimas que caem em seu ombro, só repara nisso um pouco depois, mas ao invés de aflição, sente só uma sensação de paz agradável, acaricia com a mão limpa as costas do outro porque já esperava que fosse reagir assim a uma experiência tão emocionalmente intensa como essa.

Ele é adorável.

Ele é adorável e é a única coisa que Haruka poderia desejar para si.

Então o beija, beija seu couro cabeludo e logo que o sente levantar a cabeça, beija seus lábios de forma doce, quase casta, _“obrigado”,_ e Makoto sorri, mesmo com os olhos marejados, o beija de novo e de novo, beija seus ombros do mesmo jeito inocente como quando essa brincadeira começara mais cedo, ri baixo, aéreo, e quando o olha novamente, a mesma sensação pacífica em seu olhar brilhante, ele não fala nada, somente toca de leve a ponta do nariz de Haruka com a boca e o encara como se fosse o melhor que já viu, que já teve, e esse finge não sentir o singelo nó em sua própria garganta.

Em segundo plano, Haruka repara que ainda chove.

**Author's Note:**

> venham gritar junto comigo sobre Free e Makoharu em http://twitter.com/debbiegarcia505


End file.
